Azumi Sagara
Azumi Sagara (相良あづみ Sagara Adzumi) is a freshman who is considered as the ace of the Brass Club. Appearance :Azumi is a short orange-haired girl with pale-orange streaks. She wears a musical note hair pin, a red bandanna and a dark cardigan with a musical armband on her left arm. She also wears a monochrome striped dress with a red skirt underneath, a red ribbon, and thigh-highs which have a piano-keys pattern. Sometimes, she is also seen bringing her trumpet. :In her anime appearance, her hair color changed to reddish pink with pale-pink streaks. Her hair pin and bandanna are now black instead of red, include her ribbon and skirt which are changed to pink. She also doesn't wear a musical armband on her arm. Personality :Azumi is a girl who holds the fifth position in the Rookie Top 10. She is considered as an ace of the Brass Club. She overestimates her power, and seems to enjoy mocking and torturing her battle opponents in a provocative way.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 4 (Girl Anti-Pattern) :However, this sadistic personality is actually just a facade of her real personality in battle. Outside of battle mode, she is a nice girl who goes to her opponents to apologize for what she had done during battle as soon as possible, although her mischievous side still remains, albeit in a lesser extent.ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 4 (Girls Musical Theory) Despite this, Usamaru seems to have developed a trauma of her. Ability *'Molto Accento:' (モルト・アクセント Moruto Akusento) She can manipulate gravity using sound pressure by playing a musical note using trumpet as her item. She usually uses it to makes her opponents unable to move as well as make herself light by using reverse gravity. However, when the musical note ends, there is a gap before she can activate her power again by playing a new musical note. Plot Overview Garakuta Innocence :Azumi held the fifth position on the Rookie Top 10 article. In the following day, she had to fight Usamaru. She was able to crush him by activating her ability, Molto Accento, making him unable to move due to gravity pressure. She also mocked and tortured him and in the last minute, when Usamaru's fighting spirit was back thanks to Eruna, she jumped into action by stomping his last crystal and crushing it in the process. Tonkyun who couldn't bear to see this, quickly left her battle arena while vowing to himself to crush Azumi, since they were going to fight each other on the next round. Azumi, who felt no regret whatsoever about what she had done to Usamaru, on the other hand, smiled triumphantly while still stomping on Usamaru's broken crystal as she watched Eruna drag Usamaru along to leave the arena. :In the next round, Azumi had to fight Tonkyun and she did the same attack as what she had done to Usamaru. However, Tonkyun managed to figure out Azumi's ability's weakness and counterattack her by revealing his power, Ad Lib Role, making her lose to him. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Azumi recognized Eruna as the friend of Usamaru and Tonkyun when she and Otone came to her club room. She apologized to Eruna about what she had done to Usamaru as well as explained that her personality somehow changes once she is in battle. Knowing that Otone and Eruna are club-less, she also recommended that they play an instrument after asking them about their interest in it. Azumi then played a saxophone in front of them, which made them look at her in awe. She also praised Otone who can play instruments well. Although Azumi teased them about how dare they say that they won't join the brass club in front of the club room itself, she supported Eruna's decision to make a new club together with Otone with a smile. Relationships Usamaru :Usamaru seems to have developed a trauma of her due to her attitude towards him during their battle. That's why whenever Azumi chases him to apologize for what she had done to him, Usamaru always gets frightened and runs away. Tonkyun :Tonkyun seems to dislike her because Azumi treated Usamaru badly during their fight. Eruna Ichinomiya :At first, Eruna saw her as a scary person due to her persona during battle. However, after Azumi apologized to her and explained everything, both seem to be in good terms. Azumi even let Eruna and Otone play the brass club instruments although they did not join her club. Otone Fujishiro :Both seem to be in good terms since Azumi let Eruna and her play the instruments. Azumi also praised Otone who seemed to be interested in music. Trivia *Her surname comes from Sagaragokoku Shrine (相良護国神社), located on Futomotomachi, Hitoyoshi City, Kumamoto Prefecture. Gallery Novel3 after5.jpg|Azumi's profile on novel Azumi-colored.png|Azumi's color scheme Novel4 3.jpg Novel4 bw8.jpg Confrontation.png|Tonkyun seems to dislike her References }} Category:Rookie Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters